


Necessity

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Gen Fic, Growing Up, Moral Ambiguity, Weechesters, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is conflicted about the life he has chosen for his sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

Wind rustled the trees as John stood silently beside his eldest son. The sun’s rays warmed his skin while cold regret chilled his heart.

The pistol was large in Dean’s tiny hands, but his son clutched it with a surprising confidence, determination clearly written across his focused features.

With Sammy napping in the cabin John lined empty beer bottles across the woodpile. Six years old and this, not the alphabet, was what Dean needed to know.

Five shots. Each nailed their targets with a shattering of glass. Sadness tempered John’s prideful smile, yet he was assured. His son would survive.


End file.
